Don't Worry I'll Always be by Your Side
by thesavorofpan
Summary: It's a short little story about Minato and Aegis enjoying their last moments together. MinatoxAegis


(Note to the Reader: Yes I know I used some lines from the Game, but there was no other way really to end so I just used those line sorry if you get offended in anyway)

He was tired, very tired. It wasn't from a lack of sleep, last night as soon as he returned home from school he went up to his home and fell right away in a deep sleep. She saw it; she always saw when things were going bad for him. It was like she could read his mind. He loved that. She pointed to a bench on the roof of Gekkoukan High school. He nodded and they moved to sit down. He felt dizzy and he could barely sit up.

"Go ahead and lay on my lap, Minato-kun." She said and he laid his head on her legs, to his surprise they were the softest pillow he ever had.

He stared up into her beautiful blue eyes. He watched the wind blow her golden locks. She stared down into his dark eyes as she ran a hand through his purplish, blackish hair. He could only smile up at her.

"Do you remember our first date Minato-kun?" She asked.

"I think so Aegis-chan." He whispered.

"Let me refresh your memory." She said.

It had to be January 30th Saturday night; after you touched my only human spot you invited me to the movies. You grabbed my hand and we ran out the dorm. Even thou Mitsuru was yelling at us, Yukari was yelling what the hell I was doing and even thou Fuuka shouted your name. We just kept on running. I was so excited when we reach the train station and I was a little nervous, as we boarded the train it was a little crowded even thou it was late people must have been coming home from work. You used the excuses of the train being crowded and pulled me close. It was weird I didn't really know what to do. You wasn't finished, you wrapped your arms around my waist with my body right against yours. I wanted to pull away not because I didn't like being held it was because I was nervous that you would feel my cold body and dislike me. That such a stupid thought really

We finally arrived at the movie theater at Port Island station. You grabbed my hand again and pulled me along to the ticket booth. There was a little line and it was dark out so you used the excuses to pull me close with an arm around my waist. I wonder if that made any of the girls there jealous. We got up to the ticket booth and you asked me if there was anything in particular that I wanted to see. I shook my head and you thought for a second. You choose and old movie they were reshooting called A Walk to Remember. You said it was your favorite romance movie of all time. We walked into the movie theater and picked a spot in the back of the theater. You held my hand the whole time. I was confused at how Jamie Sullivan and Landon Carter fell in love. Then again I didn't even understand how you could love me. After the moving I asked you why you loved me. You answered. Aegis I love you because you're caring, gentle and fun to be around. The main reason is no matter what faults I show or the bad things I do you still show that you care. You kind of said the next line fast. Not to mention the fact that you're absolutely gorgeous.

The next few moments see to slow down almost freeze. It was outside in front of the theater. You just answered my question and you slowly pulled me forward. Your hands rubbed my arm gently and your right hand slowly cupped my chin lifting my head up you stared into my eyes and I closed them shut tight and you kissed me. It was a gentle kiss, gently forcing your tongue into my mouth. I could feel the love that came from you. It was passionate, it was gentle, it was full of love and I loved it.

She closed her eyes as if she was reliving the experience herself. The she felt something touch her lips and she opened her eyes to see Minato fall back down into her lap with a soft smile covered in a slight blush. He kissed her.

"I love you so much Minato-kun." She said beginning to shake.

'I love you too…" he whispered staring once again into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Minato-kun…" she whispered fearing what they both knew what was coming soon. He only smiled at her.

"Minato-kun I love you with all that I am…if I had a heart or a soul I would love you with that too, but it don't so I just give you all that I am… you're my soul mate Minato-kun." She said as she begun to cry.

"Don't cry." He whisper and she tried to stop paying attention to the heart ache she was and pay attention to the spring breeze.

"The wind, feels so nice." She said smiling

"This is my first time experiencing spring. But, this season will eventually pass." She said watching the cherry blossoms fall

"After fighting alongside you and facing the world's end. I finally began to understand what it means to live." She said looking back into his eyes.

"Thinking for yourself. Not running away, accepting the inevitable. All things eventually come to an end. Every living thing will one day disappear. Only by accepting this can one discover what they truly want." She explained.

"What the meaning of their life will be. I understand now why I was so tormented by my lack of strength." She continued to go on.

"Protecting others became more than just an order I had to obey. I wanted to do it for my own reasons. I realized this once I decided to try and prevent the fall." She explained her vision turning softer.

"When I thought I might never see you again, something else became clear to me. What I wanted most." She paused

"And so I made up my mind. I decided that I would continue to protect you. I want to be your strength. I know I'm not the only one who can do this, but that's okay. My life will be worth living if its for this reason." She paused beginning to cry.

"Thank you…" she said crying

"Don't cry." He whispered desperately trying to wipe away her tears with his hand. She grabbed it, a life line to the love of her life.

"You're right, what am I doing? I understand now, so I should be happy." She said smiling at him finally able to hold back her tears.

"Hey!!" he heard Junpei shout in the distant. His friends were on their way.

"Everyone, I realize now that I have friends as well. You don't have to save the world to find meaning in life." She paused

"Sometime all you need is something simple like someone to take care of." She paused again looking down at Minato and smiling

"I'll keep on living no matter what, so that I can protect you." She said and as the gentle sunlight warmed his body making him more sleepy

"Thank you for everything, you must be tired. Please get some rest, I'll stay right here with you." She said holding back tears again.

He could hear their footsteps and their voices sound familiar.

"Soon, all your friends will be here by your side." She said as he watch a blue butterfly fly by.

"Don't worry. I will always be by your side, protecting you." She as his vision started to fade and he fell asleep in a deep peaceful sleep.

Fin.


End file.
